Dear Mercer Brothers
by Brandy Mercer
Summary: The Mercer Brothers have a Q&A column! They and a big fan of theirs answer the questions that you the fans send to them. Rated T for safty because it is the Mecers. Please send her questions in a review or a PM to me the author!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Four Brothers! I want to but I don't!

Jack ran into the living room where his older brothers were.

"Guess what guys!" Jack cried happily.

"What, you fairy?" Bobby asked as he watched the game.

"We have a question and answer column!"

"What?" Angel asked.

"It's a column where people can send us questions and we answer them!"

"I know that, I meant how did we get one?"

"Well, a really big fan of ours got it started for us and now she's helping us with organizing the questions. You guys will meet her in the first issue of the column."

"Why do you think we are going to be doing that?" Bobby asked.

"I think it sounds like fun." Jerry said.

"I'll do it too." Angel said.

Jack, Jerry and Angel looked at Bobby.

Bobby sighed. "Fine I'll do it too."

"Awesome! We'll have to wait for the first questions, though."

"So, 'till then lets go play some hockey!" Bobby said.

"Okay."

And with that the brothers went and played hockey while people e-mailed them questions and their big fan took care of organizing the questions for the brothers.

A/N: I know it isn't a lot, huh? But I need to have some questions, so please put some in your reviews people! Only three to four please! If you come up with any more after you review you can PM me with the questions and also tell me who the questions are for. Any way, review people!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: I still don't own Four Brothers, but maybe I'll get it for Christmas. Happy holiday's to everybody!

"Where's that big fan of ours, Jack?" Bobby asked for the hundredth time in a row.

"Bobby, its going to take a long time for people to give us a lot of questions, we have to be paitent, okay?" Jack asked.

"No." was Bobby's reply.

"Well, chill Bobby." Jack said getting frustrated.

Then there was a knock at the door. Jack went and got it. Jack came back in the room with a young girl who was about 14 or 15.

"Guys this is Brandy, our big fan." Jack explained.

"Hey."

"This is our fan?" Bobby asked. His poor little mind was in over drive.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Brandy asked. She had a attuide like Bobby.

"I think I like her." Angel said grinning.

"Me too." Jerry said, also grinning.

"Well, I like you two too. Now for the questions." Brandy said. Brandy pulled out some papers with the questions on them. "First up is questions from _Kerryrocks_. She asks:

_Okay Bobby, this one's for you: Why don't you have a girlfriend? And do you wish you had one?_

_And this one's for Angel: If you had the chance to meet T.I or any other rapper would you do it?_

_This ones for Jerry: Do you want more kids? And if you do, do you want another girl or boy? _

_I have to think of a question for Jack (sorry Jack!) Okay, bye guys!_

"Bobby?" Brandy prompted.

"Well, I'm to much man for one girl to handle." Bobby started. Angel, Jerry and Jack and even Brandy snorted at that. "And I would like a girl, but I don't have one. Do you know anybody? If you do I would like to meet them."

"And besides, Bobby is the fuck them and leave them kind." Angel said.

"Shut-up Angel!" Bobby said before smacking Angel upside his head.

"Angel?" Brandy asked trying not to laugh.

"I wouldn't mind meeting a rapper or two. Know any way I can?"

"That music sucks." Jack said.

"Does not." Angel said.

"Does too." Jack said.

"Guys? Stop it. All music rules, so there's no need to argue about it. Okay, Jerry what's your answer?" Brandy asked.

"I wouldn't mind another kid. I do want a son or two, but I wouldn't mind another girl."

"Nice answer Jerry. Camille will be pleased." Brandy said.

"Yeah, Camille will be pleased." Bobby mocked.

Instead of saying anything, Brandy flipped Bobby off and started to read the next question. "Okay this one is from _Rivario_. She asks:

_Why do you call Jack fairy, why not pixie or something cool like that? Pixies are much funkier and stuff. And Jack looks more like a pixie. With his hair and stuff. So, that's my question, why do you call him fairy and not something cool like Pixie?_

"Oh, God." Jack muttered.

"I don't know." Bobby started. "Fairy means a boy likes a boy if you call a boy that and I just started calling him that and it stuck. And pixie doesn't sound really good to me. And if pixie sounds cool then we aren't calling him pixie."

"I don't know why y'all call Jack a fairy anyway he isn't a fairy." Brandy said.

"Aww, does the little girl have a crush on the fairy?" Bobby asked mockingly.

"And what if I do? What is it to you, Bobo?" Brandy asked.

"BOBO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S FUNNY!" Angel said laughing.

"Bobo! Now that's funny!" Jerry said laughing.

Jack wasn't saying anything he was laughing to much.

"Now the last four questions of the day. They are from _XxCrash.And.BurnXx_ She asks:

_Jerry: How many times do you say "Come on" daily? _

_Bobby: What's your favorite word? _

_Angel: How many different ethnicities of girls have you dated? _

_Jack: CAN I PET YOUR HAIR?!_

"Jerry?" Brandy asked.

"Well, I guess I would say, I say, "Come on" quite a few time daily. I have to say to it to my girls, my brothers, my workers, and even Camille sometimes. I think I say it somewhere between, 20 and 40 times daily. Especially when I'm talking to Bobby."

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"Bobby?" Brandy asked.

"What?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Fine. I would say, "fuck", or "bastard" or "hell" for that. But there's another word I love. Its, "Ma" and that would probably number one, unless I was pissed. Then its, "fuck", "bastard", or "hell" or something like that."

"I like your answer, Bobby." Brandy said.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Now Jack the last question is for you. Please be nice to Crash, I know her very well. She is a little bit crazy. Just be nice."

"I will."

"Good. Now, Jack?"

"Umm, I guess you can pet my hair if you want to, but I don't know why you would. Its just hair."

"She loves your hair, Jack." Brandy explained.

"Oh. Well, uh she can pet my hair."

"Okay, now that's all that questions for now, so we'll have to wait for some more."

"What do we do now?" Angel asked.

"How about play hockey?" Brandy asked.

"You like hockey?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I like hockey. I play it and watch it."

Bobby grinned. "I think I'm starting to like you girlie."

"Good, but don't call me girlie."

"Okay." Bobby stood from his spot on the couch and walked toward the door. Putting on his coat, Bobby said, "C'mon you guys and you better come too girlie."

Brandy jumped up from her spot on the couch next to Jack and took off after Bobby. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME GIRLIE! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS BOBO!"

Laughing Angel, Jerry and Jack pulled their coats on and Jack grabbed Brandy's coat and followed Bobby and Brandy as Brandy ran after Bobby trying to kill him.

A/N: Thanks for the questions everybody! Happy holiday's to everyone!

**Kerryrocks:** Thanks for the questions! You better come up with one for Jack girlie!

**Rivario: **Thanks for the question!

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx:** Thanks for the questions! I loved your one for Jackie. I hope I made you sound as pyscho as you really are. :D LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: Santa didn't give them to me this Christmas, so I still don't own Four Brothers.

"Are you two, okay?" Jack asked looking back and forth between Bobby and Brandy. After finally getting the both of them back in the house, the both of them were cold so they were wrapped up in blankets and had hot coco to drink.

"I'm okay." Brandy said.

"I'm okay too, you fairy." Bobby said.

"Okay, so when can we do the next questions?" Jerry asked.

"We can do them now. Hand me those papers, will you Jerry?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah, here you go."

"Thanks." Brandy said. She looked at the papers. "Okay the first questions are from, _Kerryrocks_, she asks:

_Yeah this one's for Bobby: Bobby why are you soo fucking snarly with your attitued? Why can't you just leave Jack alone?!_

_This one's for Jack: What's your bands name? Cause I wanna get ya'll CD!_

_This one's for Angel: Will you ever get married? Cause you seem like a loose man!_

_Jerry: What exactly is your business about? _

_Okay and this question is for all of ya'll, what do ya'll think about the stories with ya'll in it?_ _And I mean slash by the way._

"Bobby?"

"For one, I am not snarly, and that's just who I am, so deal with it! And I can't leave Jack alone, because he is a fairy and he is my little brother, so I have to make fun of him."

"I'm not a fairy, Bobby." Jack said.

"Keep saying that Jack and maybe it'll come true one day."

"Bobby, shut up. Jack?"

"We're called "The Spares" and I hope you like my cd when it comes out!"

"Angel?"

"I might get married one day."

"Yeah, to La Vida Loca." Bobby said.

"Man, stop calling her that." Angel said.

"Okay, stop it you two. Jerry?"

"My business is making lofts."

"Okay and the last one?"

"The last one is just dumb. I am not fuckin' gay! Jack's the fairy!" Bobby said.

"You know, they say Bobby that when you call some one else gay, you are just hiding what your truely are; gay." Brandy said.

"Shut-up."

"Whatever. Jerry?"

"I don't like them! I'm married and have two little girls! I am not gay!" Jerry said.

"Angel?"

"I am not gay! I am not gay! Got that? I date girls! I fuck girls! Not guys! So, stop writing that I'm gay!"

"Jack?"

"I am not gay! I am straight! I am not gay! I don't know why people write that I am gay when I'm not! I go with girls, not guys!"

"Jack, tell the truth. You are a cock sucking bastard." Bobby said.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Guys? Stop it! Damn. Okay the next questions are from, _Rivario_. She asks:

_Dear Mr Mercer...s in a Cutler Becket esque voice. _

_This time, because I am such a devout fan of yours, I have a question for all of you. _

_Alright...so...Bobby, how come you chose for your tattoo to say No Mercy? That seems a bit barbaric to me. Like you have to say it in a funny warrior-esque voice. No offence mate. It just does. _

_For Jerry. What is your dog called? I always imagined it being called Toby, like my cat, but thats just me. _

_For Angel...oh...did you get your teeth whitened? _

_And for Jack...Did you ever see Bill and Ted?_

"Bobby?"

"I chose it to say, "No Mercy" because in life you are never shown no mercy and I don't show people mercy when they piss me off."

"Jerry?"

"Well, the girls named him and they named him snowflake, just because he is white as a snowflake and they got him for Christmas."

"Angel?"

"I didn't get my teeth whitened! They were always this pearly white!"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Jack?"

"I saw it! It was funny as fuck! I laughed my ass off at those two dumbasses!"

"Okay and the next questions are from, _Pen Liddin_ He asks:

_Jack I would like to know more about your past? Why was it so bad? What happened?_

"Jack?"

"I rather not talk about it. Lets just say a lot of awful shit happened."

"Okay, that's all the questions for now."

"Good, I'm going to Johnny G's." Bobby said.

"I'm going to see Sofi." Angel said.

"I'm going to see Camille and the girls." Jerry said.

"I guess its just me and you Brandy."

"Yeah, it is."

"See you guys later."

Bobby, Jerry and Angel went and did what they wanted to do and Brandy and Jack just hung around the house and talked.

A/N: Yay! Another edition done! Please review and ask questions!

**Kerryrocks:** Nice questions sis! I liked them! Ask some more! Thanks for the review!

**Rivario**: Nice, questions! Please ask some more and review!

**Pen Liddin: **Nice questions! Please ask some more and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Mercer Brothers  
By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: Am I rich? No, I'm not, so I don't own them, sadly.

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've been super busy! Happy New Year everybody!

"Okay are you guys ready for the next batch of questions?"

"Yeah, lets do this!" Angel said.

Brandy chuckled at Angel. "Okay the first questions are from, _Kerryrocks._ She asks:

_Yeah whateva Bobby. I doubt that your will ever be nice! Anyways, this question's for you Bobby: Have you ever had a girlfriend that could tolerate your snarlyness? _

_This one's for you Angel: If you had one place to visit out of this entire world, where would you go and who would you take? _

_Jerry this one's for you man: Why did you pick have lofts apart of your buisness? _

_And last but he will never be least Jack! Otay (I say otay it's the new okay! Me insanity anyways!) name five traits that you have. Otay, I guess I'm done here! And yes Bobby you are snarkly!Bye : )  
_

"Bobby?"

"Like I said before, I'm too much man for one girl, and there's only been one girl that could put up with me slightly. Her name was Lyssa, but she's with some guy named Drake now."

"Okay, Angel?"

"That's a tough one. Maybe Hawaii, but I don't know. There's a few places I wouldn't mind visiting and I would take Sofi."

"Okay, Jerry?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess it just came to me and I ran with it."

"Okay, Jack?"

"Okay, first, I have to be able to play my guitar, secondly, I have to be able to annoy my brothers, mainly Bobby, thirdly, I sing or hum a lot, fourthly, I have to have a few smokes daily, and finally I'm quiet a lot of the time."

"Okay, the next questions are from, _Mecergirl._ She asks:

Ok these are run of the mill questions but hey. There directed at all 4 of you._  
Fave food  
Fave movie  
Fave color  
Fave tv show  
Now for the individual questions.  
Bobby- Do you still wear Evelyn's robe?  
Jerry- Where did you and Camille go on your honeymoon?  
Angel- What rank did you make in the Marines?  
Jack- Will the Spares do a Canadian tour?_

"Okay, Bobby?"

"Favorite food would be Ma's chicken, favorite movie would be anything with a lot of action (A/N: My brain fried at this question!), favorite color would be, red and favorite tv show is just the hockey game. Now for wearing my Ma's robe, I do not wear it. Jack does."

"I do not." Jack mumbled.

"Jerry?"

"Favorite food would be Ma's chicken, favorite movie would be "Crash" (A/N:This question is hard!), favorite color would be blue and favorite tv show would be well, I don't have one, because my girls watch cartoons and cartoons, so my favorite cartoon is "SpongeBob Squarepants". And we went to a bed and breakfast."

"Angel?"

"Favorite food would be anything that has some flavor! Favorite movies would be, "Saving Private Ryan", "Black Hawk Down", and "Annipolis" (A/N: This one actually came to me very easliy.), favorite colors are red and blue, and favorite tv show would be uh well I don't have one. I made it to fifth rank (A/N: I have no idea what they're called, so please forgive me.)"

"Jack?"

"Well, favorite food would be Ma's chicken or Ma's homemade chicken soup. Favorite movie is, "Rockstar" (A/N: This a movie with Mark Wahlberg in it. He plays a struggling rockstar. Check it!), favorite colors are red, black and dark blue, and my favorite tv show would be, uh well I don't have one, except I have to be able to watch old music videos of my favorite bands. And hopefully we will do a Canadian tour soon!"

"Okay, the next questions are from: _Greenpeace_240. They ask:

_This is interesting...I like it! Lol okay im going to put a lame one just because I dont feel like coming up with something better.. Jack are you going to hook up with Brandy??  
Lol. Cant wait to read the next chapter!_

Bobby , Jerry and Angel laughed, while Jack and Brandy blushed slightly.

"Uh, well she uh. Brandy's only 14 so uh no." Jack said blushing. (A/N: Okay I got a question for you guys! Do you think I should change Brandy's age and make her and Jack get together? Tell me!)

"Uh, okay next questions are from: _Masterarcher_. They ask:

_Yes! Great story! I love the idea. Oh and no hogging Jack! Ok I've got questions,  
Bobby-Speaking totally hypothetically hear but say Jack died a horrible, gruesome death right in front of you. Would you feel bad about all the names you called him? Totally hypothetical.  
Jack-Did you ever think about bringing home a girlfriend to make Bobby stop calling you a fairy?  
Angel-How long have you been dating Sofi?  
Jerry-No harm intented man, but why aren't you as tough as your brothers? Did Camille beat it out of you or something?_

"Okay, Bobby?"

"No. He is a fairy and I am speaking the truth." Bobby said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "He'll never learn. Jack?"

"I have, but he still calls me a fairy and tells my dates their dating a fairy. He'll never stop calling me a fairy." Jack said.

"Angel?"

"We've been dating on and off since we were 13." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"I changed when I became a family man. I didn't want to be doing all that shit in front of my baby girls and I didn't want Camille to get mixed up in it or my girls."

"Okay the next questions are from: _Addie_. She asks:

_For Bobby: Does it bug you that Jack is taller than you and maybe a bit hotter? And why do you make fun of him all the time? It's not nice. You really like to say 'fuck' don't you? I mean you say it all the time. _

For Angel: Sofi is nice...are u ever gonna get married to her?

For Jerry: How's married life?

For Jack: Why don't you just hit Bobby or something when he makes fun of you? It'd be kind of funny. And how do you feel about most of the fans being in love with you? (like me)

"Bobby?"

"No not really. I still can kick his ass and he isn't hotter and even if he was he would only be trying to get guys, not girls like me. And he's my baby brother! I have to make fun of him! Yes, I really do like to say, "Fuck" a lot."

"Angel?"

"Well we did get engaged. (A/N: Remember the bathroom scene?). We'll get married one day."

"Jerry?"

"I like it a lot. I have my beautiful wife and my two sweet adorable girls. What more could I want?" Jerry asked,

"A son." Bobby said.

"Well I wouldn't mind a son, but I'm happy with what I got." Jerry said.

"I do hit him! But he won't stop calling me names! And about the fan thing? I love it."

"Okay, the next questions are from: _XxCrash.And.Burn.Xx. She asks:_

_Hey, boys, it's the psycho XxCrash.And.BurnXx again! yeah, so i've got a few questions and please don't laugh...unless it's with me not at me... _

For Jack, my dear beefy beefy hott man, yeah so...Do you think I'm pretty? (with a hilarious face on)

For Bobby: Are you SURE you're not gay...?

For Angel: What's it like in the Marines?

And for Jerry: Can I call you Jer-Bear?

_XxCrash.And.BurnXx (your loving psycho fan)_

"Jack?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Jack said. "Even though I don't know what you look like."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "You just had to say yes, because she does look pretty. Bobby?"

"YES I'M SURE! I AM NOT GAY!" Bobby yelled. "Lyssa could back me up on this."

"Here I'll call her." Brandy said calling Lyssa.

"You know Lyssa?" Bobby asked

"Yeah. Hey, Lyss! Could you pop in and tell us if Bobby is gay or not? Thanks!" Brandy said hanging up her cell phone. "She'll be here in a minute."

(One minute later)

"Hey guys I'm here! And I got to tell you Bobby is not gay! Bye! I got a date with Drake!" Lyssa said popping in the house and leaving quickly.

"Umm, okay. Angel?"

"It was tough as shit, man. But I made it." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"Uh sure you can." Jerry said.

"Okay the next questions are from: _Mart7_. They ask:

_Okay guys, these are from me. _

Bobby - what's your weak spot?  
Angel - what's your favourite sport?  
Jerry - do you beliave in soulmates?  
Jack - You know I know you as well as the palm of my hand, so why don't you just do what you wanna do? I bet all the brothers are asking what it is so I just say... B... then comes 'r'... then comes 'a' ... then 'n' ... then 'd' and then! I've talked too much.

I hope ya'll have a very nice evening ; )

Love,  
Mart

"Bobby?"

"I don't have a weak spot." Bobby said.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Angel?"

"Hockey and football!"

"Jerry?"

"Yes I do. And my soulmate is Camille."

"Aww. Jack?"

"Okay, first of all what do you mean by that? I have a idea but I want to make sure what you mean."

"Okay, we got just a few more questions. They are from: _Armarisis_. They ask:

_Hmm I like this and now for my questions to Bobby... Why are you always acting like a tough guy?_

_Angel Will you always be a manwhore? _

_Jerry how did you turn out to be such a pacifist around these guys and for _

_Jackie boy Why DON'T You have a girlfriend? (call me tee hee).. that is all..._

"Bobby?"

"Because that's who I am."

"Angel?"

"I am not a man whore! And besides I'm getting married to Sofi, so there!" Angel said sticking out his tongue like a little kid.

Brandy snorted and shook her head. "Jerry?"

"Well, like I said. I changed when I became a family man." (A/N: What does "pacifist" mean? I have a idea, but I want to know what you say it means.)

"Jack?"

"Well, a lot of girls think I'm cheating on them when I have a gig and I haven't had the time for one."

"But you have time to suck cock." Bobby said smirking.

"Shuttap, BOBO!" Jack said.

"Bobby shut your mouth!" Brandy said. "Okay that's all the questions for now. So, we all can take a break."

"Good."

"About time."

"Nice."

"Thank God."

"So, you guys know what to do! Review and ask some more questions!" Brandy said.

A/N: SO SORRY! I am so sorry about the wait for the chapter but a few of the questions were hard and I am also working on my other FB stories and I have updated one a few times. Please check them out and review!

If you can't review, please Pm me with the reviews and questions! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: If I owned these guys, Jack would be alive, and they would have a little sister most likely. I only own Brandy, who is me if you haven't figured that out.

A/N: I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END TO FIND THE QUESTION!

"Okay, we go some more questions." Brandy said. "The first ones are from: _SmileMyDear_. They ask:

_Bobby-If you're the oldest (which I think you are), then why are you so short? _

_Angel-Do you like sour cream? _

_Jerry-What's it like to have kids? Is it as great as it's made out to be? _

_Jack-Can we get married?! _

_That's all for now. D_

"Bobby?"

"I am the oldest, but that doesn't have anything to do why I'm the shortest. I got that from my birth parents." Bobby said.

"Angel?"

"Who doesn't? And that means I like it." Angel said.

"I don't like it. Jerry?"

"It's a adventure. For me it is as great as it is made out to be." Jerry said.

"Jack?"

"Uh, I don't even know you." Jack said with a faint blush.

"Okay the next questions are from:_ Rivario_ She asks:

_Hiya BrandyCandyMandyPandySugarandDandy! It's Lisa. Hee. _

_You're still taking questions right? I'm gonna try and come up with some now...erm... _

_Today, as I was sitting in the living room, eating coco pops and watching the clock till it got to 20 past 8 and I saw that it had the results for the NHL, which is weird because well, I'm in England and the only hockey team is like Whitley Bay or something like that, so anyway, I saw it was 5 something to Detroit, I got excited and squealed, then I shut up because my brother was coming in the room. He's horrible. Thought I would share that with you Brandy Candy. _

_Ok, here are my questions. _

_For all but Jack. _

_I have a younger brother, he's a knob head and I hate him, well, I don't hate him but he's really a knob head. So, is Jack as annoying as mine is? Does he get away with everything because he's the youngest? Like, if he punches you really hard or calls you a horrible name, which he knows completely hurts you, if you say or hit him back, does you get in trouble, even though he blatantly started it, or is that just me? Because if so, I feel your pain. _

_For Jack. _

_When your brothers and people call you gay, why don't you just go yeah, right, thats right, I'm gay, uh-huh. Just like don't give them the satisfaction of arguing about it. My brother, he's an arsehole and says things all the time to me and my sister, but we ignore him and he's the shittest at comebacks, the best he can come up with is "Get it done" and "Well nar." He seriously is a complete knob and a half. _

_Your most excellent fan _

_Lisa _

_xox_

"Okay, uh Lisa, you are crazy girl!" Brandy said laughing at her friend. "Okay, everybody but Jack?"

"Jack isn't as bad as your brother sounds to be. And Jack didn't get away with everything. Ma treated us all the same. Even though she did baby Jack at times." Jerry said.

"Yeah, she did. Jack isn't as bad as your brother. He's okay...most of the time." Angel said.

"What they said." Bobby said.

Brandy rolled her eyes at Bobby. "Jack?"

"I don't know. I'll have to try that sometime." Jack said.

"Okay the next questions are from:_ XxCrash.And.BurnXx_ She asks:

_(comes into the house crying)_

_BOBBY! DRAKE BROKE UP WITH ME! And you know your weak spot is me so stop trying to be a...macho man... _

_Jack, I'm warning you now, I'm the only one that can call Bobby, "Bobo". Just like only he can call me "Cherryblossum". You Insecure Crap. _

_rawr. _

_OKAY, since I'm sitting in the living room I'm gonna ask you a few questions... sniffle _

_WHY ARE GUYS SUCH ASSHOLES!?_

"Hey! I came up with the nickname for Bobby, Crash! And you know it! I was calling him that before you even knew about it." Brandy said. "Guys?"

"We just are." Angel said.

"Well, you two are." Jerry said pointing at Angel and Bobby.

"Whatever." Angel said.

"Can someone kick her out?" Bobby asked pointing at Crash.

"I will." Brandy said kicking Crash out. "And stay out!"

"And don't come back anytime soon!" Angel yelled.

"The next questions, well its really just someone responding. But whatever. Its from: _Mart7. _They say:

_Me again... just responding... _

Bobby - Yes you do, just say it : P  
Angel - Very nice ) I'm a hockey lover ( I know you all love it too)  
Jerry - Someone to understand me! ) Woow...  
Jack- Okay, i didn't want to but if I yell BRANDY does it ring any bells? Not the alcoholic drink you idiot.

x D Mart

"I do not have a weak spot!" Bobby said.

"Sweet! Are you any good?" Angel asked.

"Cool." Jerry said.

"How am I suppose to...? She's 14 dammit!" Jack said.

Bobby, Jerry and Angel laughed, while Brandy and Jack blushed slightly.

"Okay the last questions are from: _Kerryrocks_. She asks:

_Yeah whateva Bobby. Anywho, this one's for Bobby: Have you ever been a NICE person? And I gotta think of some more questions for the rest of you tattertots! (tattertot's my nickname!) so yeah answer that BoBo! I still believe your snarkly..._

"Yeah answer that one, Bobo!"

"Stop calling me Bobo! Damn. I am a nice person! Juuuuuuuust...don't piss me off!" Bobby said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "In other words, he is not a nice person. Never was and never will be." Brandy said.

"I didn't say that!" Bobby said.

"No, but that's what you wanted to say. Anyway, that's all for this edition! Review and give us some more questions!" Brandy said.

A/N: HERE IS THE QUESTION! In the last chapter I asked you guys: Do you think I should change Brandy's age and make her get with Jack?

BUT no one told me what they thought! So, PLEASE TELL ME! THANK-YOU!

So, how do you guys like this chapter? Let me know:D

I love you guys for giving me these awesome questions! Wooooooooooooooooo! Now, to answer some more of these tough ass questions. LOL

Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: I do not own these sweet, cute awesome guys. Maybe for my birthday, but 'till then I do not own them.

"Okay you guys ready for the next batch of questions?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah."

"That's why we're here."

"Lets do this."

"Come on and read the questions."

"Okay the first questions are from: _MercerGirl21_ She asks:

_This is just for Bobby. I bet you couldn't handle me as a GF your just a big softy under all that unshaved hockey smelling bad boy facade intrigued? _

"Ooooh.. Bobby?"

"You calling me a softy? I ain't no softy. Sure. I'm intrigued."

"That is 'till he fucks ya." Angel said.

"Shut the fuck up Angel." Bobby said before reaching over and smacking Angel upside the head.

"Okay, stop it you two. The next questions are from: _Mart7_ They ask:

_Brothers: _

_Bobby - I'm talking about how to get turned on, idiot. Like, neck, navel, ears... ? _

_Angel - Well, I try :P Yesterday I played Rugby. I got some really nice bruises and my ass hurt like hell xD But I loved it :P It was like boys against girls, god, one word: Hilarious. _

_Jerry - Nothing for you now, sorry / _

_Jack - Jackass, that's what you are. Who cares she's 14? I'm in love with a man who is 9 years older than me, you think I care? you think he cares? Love, ever heard of it? _

_Love you boys )_

"Hahaha. You got called a idiot Bobby. So?"

"Shut up. My neck. There."

"Okay, huh Angel?"

"Sounds like fun! Who won?"

"The girls, that's who. Jerry, you want to say something?"

"That's okay. I'll just wait for the next chapter for your question."

"Uh, Jack?"

"I'm a jackass? Uh, the cops do, her parents probably do and huh yeah." Jack said blushing slightly.

"Jack, the cops don't give a damn." Bobby said.

"And my parents don't give a fuck as long as I don't do drugs or get pregnant." Brandy said.

"Fine." Jack said before leaning over and kissing Brandy. The guys let out wolf whistles. "Happy?" he asked no one really when he pulled back.

"I bet Brandy is." Angel said with a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Angel. Before I kick you sorry black ass." Brandy said blushing slightly.

"Ooooh!" Bobby said.

Brandy flipped Bobby off. "Shut up Bobo." Brandy said.

"Hahaha!" Angel said sticking his tongue out at Bobby like a little kid.

"Okay the next questions are from: _XxCrash.And.BurnXx_ Oh shit. She asks:

_Brandy, I don't care if Bobby says to throw away this letter because it's from me. (Yes, Bobby, you idiot. It's been me the whole time.) Read it anyways. I want him to hear it. _

_Bobby, why the hell are you so mean to me? It was a mutual breakup. Or at least I thought it was... :(_

_Angel, you big meanie, who let Brandy the Turd kick me out. I really can't think of a question for you... \ lol _

_Jer-Bear, you're cool. But you didn't let me back in the house. :P _

_Jack, I love you, lil bro. :) _

_But seriously, I've got something for you all to think about -coughBOBBYcough-. How come when guys make mistakes, girls give 'em a bunch of chances to make it up to them...like an endless amount and when a girl (ME!) makes a mistake, the guy writes her off forever, even though he misses her. _

_((Bobby, I'm really sorry... I really, truly am. :( )) _

_Yeah so I'm going to the pool hall to get drunk. If I CRASH on the drive home, I'm sure you won't care. Adios. _

_XxCrashIsReallyReallySorryXx_

"Hey! I only kicked you out because Bobby told me to! And besides its not my fault you two went on that dumbass break and you got with Drake. Bobby?"

"No comment."

"You got to say something, Bobby."

"Fine. Something. There, happy?"

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Lyss but Bobby is being a asshole.

"He always is." Angel said.

"Shut the fuck up." Bobby said smacking Angel upside the head.

"Ow." Angel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, that's all the questions for this chapter! Review and ask some more questions!" Brandy said.

A/N: I have nothing to say. Just ask some more questions and review!


	7. Chapter 7

1Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday! I only own Brandy LOL

"Okay, the first question is from: Armaris. They ask:

_hm... after that i only have a question... for all four.. What do you really Think of Brandy? Be honest JACK!_

"I like her. She can handle Bobby's sorry ass." Angel said.

"I like her. She's cool." Jerry said.

"Well, you guys know I like her from the last chapter." Jack said.

"She's a annoying pest." Bobby said.

"Aw, I love you too, Bobo." Brandy kidded. "Okay the next question is from _XxCrash.And.BurnXx_ It seems, Bobby needs to be out of the room for this one. Angel, could you drag his ass into the kitchen?"

"Sure." Angel said, dragging, Bobby into the kitchen.

"Hey! Come on!" Bobby yelled.

"Crash asks:

_He always has been an asshole. But I broke up with Drake. We just weren't...right together. I think we really need to talk, Bobby. _

_Oh yeah, I've got a question for Jack and I need Brandy to read it to him in private so here. When you 2 get the chance... _

_Can someone please talk to Bobby about talking to me? I know he's a stubborn pain in the ass (lol), but I really do love him and I don't know how to get through to him if he won't listen. :( _

_Thanks. _

_XxCrashIsCryingForRealXx_

"I'll talk to him for you, Crash." Jack said.

"Okay, Bobby can come back now." Brandy said. Angel and Bobby came back. "Okay, the next question is from Masterarcher They ask:

_Bobby-What do you plan to do with the rest of you're life now that you got kicked out of hockey? _

_Angel-Do you have any weaknesses? Most macho men have a weakness for kids or something (coughVinDieselcough) So do you? _

_Jerry-What was the deal with Bobby burning down you're tree house? _

_Jack-Well I like the 'will you marry me question' but I doubt you'll say yes. So I guess I don't really have a question for you then. I'll just say I Love You! (and I'm a girl so rub that in Bobby's face!:)_

"Bobby?"

"Probably work with Jerry, on his lofts." Bobby said.

"Angel?"

"I dunno. I guess little kids." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"That asshole smoked in my tree house! Even when I told him no!" Jerry said. (A/N: I kinda thought that was the idea of how it happened, before Scottybaby's one-shot came out. Just wanted to let you guys know that!)

"I said I was sorry! Damn!" Bobby said.

"Jack?"

"Thanks. I'll rub it in his face when you guys are gone, because this is only rated T, not M." Jack said.

"Shut up you fairy." Bobby said, throwing a pillow at Jack.

"Okay, stop it. The next questions are from: MercerGirl21 She asks:

_Bobby- What would you do on the first date to intimidate or impress me? (I can't wait to see what you come up with) _

_Jack- I have major Canadian connections I can get you a tour soon if you want. _

_Jerry- Where did you take Camille on your first date? _

_Angel- Same question as Jerry only about Sofi_

"Bobby?"

"I ain't giving that away. You'll just have to wait." Bobby said.

"Jack?"

"Sweet! Yeah, lets do it!" Jack said.

"Jerry?"

"I uh took her to a nice restaurant and a movie." Jerry said. "I think."

"Angel?"

"I was 13 when we started so, uh a movie, I think." Angel said.

"Dumbasses. The next questions, well comments are from: Mart7. They say:

_Not for the brothers, just say Angel we were winning and were getting pretty tough so as the guys were afraid of getting us hurt, they stopped the game and we made teams with boys and girls P _

_You see? Jack's an idiot. He loves Brandy. Haha he kissed her! Damn I'm good xD _

_With love, _

_Mart_

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said.

"Go ahead and kiss her again, Jack." Angel said.

"Shut up." Jack said.

"He was Brandy to be Randy." Bobby said.

"Shut the fuck up Bobby." Jack said.

"Just do it, man." Angel said.

"Fine." Jack said. He leaned over and kissed Brandy again. "Happy?"

"Ooookaaay, the next questions are from: SmileMyDear

_Okay, I got some questions. :D _

_So... _

_Bobby- How old were you when you first said the word "fuck"? _

_Angel- Hmm...Do you like kids? _

_Jerry- UM, when did you get married? _

_Jack- Hehe, do you prefer women to be slightly curvy or stick-thin? _

_That's all. Until next time._

"Bobby?"

"Probably eight or nine." Bobby said.

"Angel?"

"Yeah, I do." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"About 4 and a half years ago." Jerry said.

"Jack?"

"Slightly curvy, I guess." Jack said.

"Okay the next questions are from: Sam14119204 She asks:

_Yay Questions from the mentaly unstable Sam _

_Bobby: Why are you such an ass, and don't say you're not cause you totally are. _

_Jack: Will you marry me. Please. :) :D _

_Ok the rest are really just comments _

_Angel: Congrats on the engagement I think you and Sofie make a perfect couple. _

_Jerry: Your girls are adorable._

"Bobby?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go to hell?" Bobby asked.

Brandy smacked Bobby upside his head. "Shut the fuck up, Bobby. Jack?"

"One: I don't even know you. Two: I'm kinda dating Brandy." Jack said.

"How come, Jack is getting asked to get married and the rest of us aren't?" Angel asked.

"Because, Jack is hotter. Angel?"

"Thanks." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"Thanks." Jerry said.

"Okay, that's all the questions this time." Brandy said. "Review and ask questions!"

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I got busy with my other stories. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and ask some questions!


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I would be here? I only own, Brandy.

A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I was busy with a lot of shit! AND VALTINES DAY IS MY B-DAY! YAY:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Anyway, enjoy my peeps!

"Hello, welcome back to Dear Mercer Brothers." Brandy said in a reporters type voice.

"Are you high?" Bobby asked.

Brandy stuck her tongue out at him. "Go fuck yourself Bobo. Anyway, the first comments and questions are from Addie. She asks:

_Bobby: what would u do if Jack, decided to get announce to the public that u took ballet? i mean, doesn't that classify u as a fairy and not Jack? Because between being a rock star and doing ballet... well...you know... _

_Angel: If you were called back to war again what would you do? Would you go or would you avoid it somehow? _

_Jerry: Are you planning to have anymore kids? If so, how many more would you have? _

_Jack: When did you first decide you wanted to become a rock star? And how did you become so damn hot_?

"Oooh, good question, Addie! Well, Bobo?" Brandy asked, with a smirk.

"I took ballet because of a girl and besides I'll kick his ass." Bobby said.

"Angel?"

"I might go. I don't know, really. I would have to reenlist though." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"I do want some more kids. A girl or a boy, I don't care. I don't know how many, really. I want a big family." Jerry said.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Jack?"

"About when I was 11 and I don't know. I'm just that damn lucky." Jack said.

"Lucky my foot." Bobby muttered.

"Oh, shut it, Bobo. The next questions are from, Ingu. They asks:

_Jerry - What did you do before you 'settled down'? _

_Angel - When you and Bobby fight (Which I'm sure you do) who generally wins? _

_Jack - How do you deal with screaming fan-girls? _

_Bobby - Have you ever EVER had a long term relationship with a girl?_

"Jerry?"

"I was a, well a–" Jerry started.

"He was a con man in a way and he also sold drugs sometimes." Bobby cut in.

"What he said." Jerry said.

"Angel?"

"Its about 50-50, really. But its kinda 51-49, in my favor." Angel said.

"Yeah, right." Bobby said.

"Jack?"

"I just do. I never thought of how I do." Jack said.

"Okay, the next well, comments are from _Mart7_. They asks:

_Haha :) Brandy, I love the way you say : Okkay - after Jack kisses you :P_

_Lucky you still have strenght to stay up on ur knees :P muahahah jk _

_Love, _

_Mart_

"Hahaha, thanks Mart! And you better have some questions next time or I'm going to take my gun out and come after you! Just kidding! I won't kill a faithful reviewer!" Brandy said.

"That means you better keep reviewing or your dead!" Bobby said.

"Thank you for that, Bobo, even though I'm sure Mart knew." Brandy said. "Anyway the nexk questions are from, XxCrash.And.BurnXx. Oh, God this is hilarious! She asks:

_Fine, one of you wanna get asked to get married? Bobby, will you marry me? And I'm serious. Even ask Brandy, this is my serious writing/typing. _

_Thanks, Jack. _

_XxCrashWantsHerBobbyBackXx that reminded me of SEXYBACK! HAHA_

"You are fucking crazy, Crash. And that is her serious writing/typing. Anyway, Bobby?"

"Uh, can I think about it?" Bobby asked.

"Whatever. The next questions are from, SmileMyDear. They asks:

_Oh jeez lmao _

_That was so funny. _

_&& YES! I totally knew it. I'm awesome! _

_Anyways, I don't have any questions this time. Poo. Just comments. _

_Bobby- DUDE, wtf is up with you and you making fun of Jack's tongue ring?! (I guess you could qualify that as a question, but whatever.) _

_Angel-Since you mentioned that no one asks to marry you, I'll say you're the hottest black guy I've ever seen. :D _

_Jerry- I would say you're hot too, hehe, but you're kinda married and stuff so yeah. But you're awesome. && I love your line "Crazy as hell". The way you said it makes me giggle. _

_Jack- I absolutely love your tongue and your tongue ring, it's holy. :P Oh yeah, and you're perfect. && hot. Wow, you got a LOT going for you._

"Bobby?"

"I just do. Do you know any _straight_ men, with tongues rings?" Bobby asked.

"There are some men who are straight that have tongues rings. I just can't think of any, even though I know one who does. Anyway, the next questions are from, MercerGirl21. She asks:

_Bobby: Name the place and the time of the date Mercer? (Smirks) _

_Jack: contact my agent via e-mail and we will set up the first few details. (Smiles) _

_Jerry: If you ever need a babysitter I'm available. _

_Angel: How much can you bench press? _

_Jerry and Angel: Who do you believe is telling the truth Jack or Bobby about Jack's sexuality? (lol)_

"Bobby?"

"I'll get back to ya on that." Bobby said.

"Jack?"

"I WILL!." Jack said.

"Jerry?"

"Cool, thanks." Jerry said.

"Angel?"

"About 300 pounds." Angel said.

"Angel, Jerry?"

Angel and Jerry shared a look. They looked at Bobby and then Jack and then at each other.

"Jack." they said at the same time.

"Okay, now that was the last question for today. Make sure to review and send some more in. Thank-you and good night." Brandy said in a reporter type voice.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Mercer Brothers

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. :( I only own Brandy.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

"Hey and welcome back to Dear Mercer Brothers. Our first questions are from, _Ingu_ They ask: _Jerry - How would you react say if, your children began to do drugs? _

_Angel - So, when are you and Sofia getting married? _

_Jack - If you won ten million dollars, what would you do with it? _

_Bobby - Have you ever EVER had a long term relationship with a girl? (Again, ANSWER IT this time!)_

"Jerry?"

"I would probably go crazy. I would put them in rehab." Jerry said.

"Angel?"

"In May next year." Angel said.

"Jack?"

"Too many things. But some guitars, go to a few concerts, shit like that." Jack said.

"Bobby?"

"Yes, I have. A girl named Lyssa." Bobby said. (A/N: Sorry Ingu, I accidently skipped over your question last time! SORRY!)

"Okay, the next questions are from, _A Unique Pen Name._ They ask:

_Lol very funny girl you rock. Happy B-Day and Valentines Day by the way. :D This is MercerGirl21 just so you know the site wouldn't log me in today lol. Happy Valentines Day Guys. _

_Bobby- I wont wait forever lol. I&?k?™ll bet you couldn&?k?™t impress me if you tried you cocky bastard lol. _

_Jack- The e-mail is _

_Jerry- Camille is a very lucky woman. _

_Angel- Do you wanna have kids with Sofi? _

_How was that??_

"Bobo?"

"Stop calling me Bobo. I bet I could." Bobby said, cockily.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Jack?"

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Jer-bear?"

"Yeah, maybe but I'm the lucky one." Jerry said. Bobby muttered something that sounded strangly like, "Suck up."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, one day." Angel said.

"Very nice. The next questions, well they aren't questions are from: _XxCrash.And.BurnXx._ She says:

_Yeah, Bobby, you can think about it. But MercerGirl21, if you go on a date with him, I'm warning you now. Keep your guard up. It'll help you in the long run... 'Cause if you don't the soft side (yes, he does have a soft side) of him will get to you...and before you know it... _

_Well...you'll be proposing to him via fan mail. Oh god that's pathetic... :( I love you, Bobby, and I'd propose in person, but Brandy won't let me... _

_Call me later, please. _

_XxCrashFeelsUnlovedXx_

Brandy rolled her eyes. "I should just lock you two in a room together and..." Brandy stopped talking, a idea forming in her head. "Umm, anyway, the next questions are from, Addie. She asks:

_I really liked it...great chapter...ok...next questions: _

_Bobby: You took ballet cause of a girl? Um...ok... (smirks) I'm sure the girl really liked you after seeing u in a pair of tights... _

_Angel: Are you and Sofi planning on getting married and having kids? _

_Jerry: How did you prose to Camille? _

_Jack: You are a very hot rock star...don't let some idiots like (cough) Bobby (cough) get u down...for the record...i don't think ur gay... (not really a question)_

Brandy chuckled. "Yeah, I might go looking for a picture of Bobby in tights, to show y'all."

Bobby gave Brandy a look. "You do and you die."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Angel?"

"Yeah, we are." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"We went to the restaurant were we had our first date and I just asked, by getting down on one knee." Jerry said.

"Jack?"

"I won't." Jack said.

"Okay, the next questions, well there not questions are from _A Unique Pen Name aka MercerGirl21_. She says:

_It's MercerGirl21 again. This is for XxCrash.And.BurnXx. _

_I won't propose to him online unlike you. I'm an old fashioned girl. He will propose to me (if he picks me that is) lol._

"Okay, seriously, this is like one of those game shows where the guy or girl has to pick between two or three guys or girls. Anyway the next questions are from, _SmileMyDear_. They asks:

_I'm running out of ideas for questions. _

_Hmph. _

_Here. Serious questions this time. _

_Bobby- Were you ever abused as a child, and is that why you're always a bully? _

_Angel- Where did you grow up before you were taken in by Evelyn? _

_Jerry- What made you fall in love with Camille? _

_Jack- Jeez, boy. I can never come up with a serious logical question for you. So this one's kinda silly. Do you sleep in those tight grayish spandex pants EVERY night?_

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, I was but I am not a bully!" Bobby said. His brothers and Brandy all turned their heads and attempted not to laugh or even snort, but failed.

After they calmed down Brandy asked, "Angel?"

"Detroit. All around Detroit." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"I don't know. A lot of stuff. Just really her." Jerry said.

"Jack?" Brandy asked, stiffling a laugh.

"No, only when it's real cold out." Jack said.

"Okay, the next questions are from, _Kerryrocks._ She asks:

_Bobby, what type of music do you listen to? _

_Angel, if you were to pick any other job than being whatever you are what would you pick? _

_Jerry, what's your favorite movie? _

_Jack, if you had the chance to beat the shit out of Bobby or anyone else would you do it? _

_That's about it peoples! I still think your snarly Bobby, bleh._

"Bobby?"

"Rap." Bobby said. (A/N: Can you see him listening to rock or country?! LMMFAO)

"Angel?"

"I dunno. Maybe a football player." Angel said.

"Jerry?"

"_Crash._" Jerry said.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, probably." Jack said.

"The next questions are from, _AnGeLoVe1617_. They asks:

I am really loving this...also I was wondering if it would be alright if I used the name bobo for a story I am hoping to start writing in a coupl months...

_This is for the brothers. First of I want to say you guys remind me of my older brothers and older cousins...all boys I'm the only girl in my family...which is probably why I like you all so much. Here's my questions: _

_Bobby: I know that even though you are a jerk and make fun of jack, it is your duty as an older brother, and that is why I dont think you are that bad...although I think one of your brothers should slap you upside the head sometimes so you'll know when to shut up...ne ways my question for you is how do you feel about being the oldest and was there ever a time when you had to beat the crap out of someone for messing with your younger brothers? _

_Jack: Who are your fave music artist. I mean I know your into rock but do you like greenday, three days grace, breaking benjamin, nirvana, korn... _

_Jerry: How did you and camille meet and I know this is a complete cliche but was it love at first sight kind of thing or did it take awhile for the relationship to develope into a loving one? (sry if someone has alread asked this question b4) _

_Angel: What do you think of the war in iraq...i know you were in the marines and all...P.S. the only reason I am asking is because my bff is in the war and he thinks it's dumb...for the most part at least _

_This is for all of you...I know there are a lot of sis fics(i'm even writing one myself) and it got to to thinking and I'm wondering if you did have a younger sister how would you act would you be over protective? If she got a bf would you act the way many of the sis fics portray you and threaten to beat the crap out of the guy?_

"It's cool, if you use it. Anyway, Bobby?"

"I like being the oldest. And yeah I have beaten the living shit out of a few people for messing with my brothers." Bobby said.

"Jack?"

"Hard to say, really. I listen to so many. Like Slipknot, Metalica, Breaking Benjamin, Three days Grace, Nirvana, Rob Zombie, and that's just naming a few." Jack said.

"Jerry?"

"We met actually at the store." Jerry said. "It wasn't love at first sight, but it didn't take long."

"Angel?"

"Dumb, dumb and dumb. But I understand why it's going on and all that." Angel said.

"Okay, guys?"

"Probably. Most likely." Bobby said.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, we know how guys are. We'd probably threaten to beat the shot out of the guy and then do it if he hurt her."

Jerry nodded. "Yeah, I would have to say we would be over protective."

Jack nodded. "Yeah we would be."

"Okay, the next questions are from, _Hippie-girl13492_. She asks:

_Bobby- How come your so sure about Jack's sexuality? Do you know from personal experience or something? _

_Jack- I LOVE YOU! (glomp) _

_well... that's all i've got right now... later_

"Bobby?" Brandy asked, stifling a laugh as was his brothers.

Bobby didn't say anything for a moment. "I AM NOT GAY! Damn...and he looks like a damn fairy! And damn." Bobby said.

Brandy laughed, leaning over, hugging her sides. "Whew, so, the next questions are from, _gerardlover123_. They asks:

_I have a question for Bobby. _

_Do you have any respect for women? I mean seriously man, ever had a girlfriend for longer then a day? _

_sweet friggin idea for a story!I love it. Keep goin!_

"Bobby?"

"Yes! I have dated a girl for longer then a day! Her name is Lyssa!" Bobby said.

Brandy laughed. "Any way, that's all for this time. Please send in some more!"

A/N: Okay, I got a question for you guys!

My friend (who's identity will remain a secret cause she doesn't want to get killed) asked me as I was finishing this up, would it be okay if people could ask Brandy aka me questions.

Well? What do you guys think? Do you want to ask Brandy (me) some questions too? If do let me know and I'll let you guys know at the end of next chapter so then you can start sending them in!

Review and ask some more questions!


	10. Author Note PLEASE READ

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT I LOST THE REVIEWS! SORRY! RE ASK THEM!

Re ask your questions! AND you CAN ask Brandy (me) questions too!

ALSO if you want to know what happened when I locked Bobby and Lyssa in a room together to get them to talk, let me know and I WILL make her tell me the story!

SO ASK SOME QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Mercer Brothers  
By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? xD Only Brandy!

A/N: Okay here it is guys! Sorry about the wait! Enjoy! Oh and you can ask Brandy questions so there! LOL ENJOY!

"Welcome back to the fuckin' nut house." Bobby said with a roll of his eyes.

"And why did we even let him do the introductions?" Brandy questioned, Angel, Jerry and Jack.

"Because none of us wanted to do it." Angel said

"And because we wanted to know what he would say." Jerry said.

"In other words, we just wanted to know what he would say. And you weren't exactly around when they made the decision." Jack pointed out.

"Oh, yea. Me had to go and annoy friend about something." Brandy said.

"What? Or do we even want to know?" Bobby asked.

"Weeeelllllll...it was Lyssa who I was annoying. I was trying to get her to tell me the story of what happened when I locked you two in that room for a long while. But she said she'd tell me either when I updated or something. SO, I have to tell all the people, reading this, this:

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE STORY PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL TELL LYSSA THAT YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW! AND MAKE HER WRITE IT FOR ME AND I WILL POST IT!

Okay, so questions now?" Brandy finished.

The guys shared a look and Bobby said, "Well, damn."

Brandy rolled her eyes but smirked. "First questions from, _RavenclawHermione94. _They ask,

"Jack?"

"Uh, probably "Sad But True" or "Never Never Land". I also like "One." too." Jack said.

"Okay, so guys?"

"Fuck, we do stupid things all the fucking time!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yea, fuck, we always are." Bobby said.

Jerry nodded. "Well, you three are. I got a family."

"True. But you have done some stupid ass things before Jer." Jack pointed out.

"Okay, okay! Just name one time guys!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Uh, I once told Sofi...some of her food sucked." Angel said.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Whipped." he muttered.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" Angel said.

Bobby ignored him. "I burn a LOT of things." was all Bobby said.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Like my tree house?"

"Man, shut up."

"Anyway, I once conned a teacher...who told Mom." Jerry said.

"Ohh. Jack?"

"I once smashed a guitar some club was letting me use. I got fined quite a bit." Jack said

"Okay, next up are...from Adie! She asks:

For Brandy:

Which Mercer brother would you like to kiss right now? (laughs)

For Bobby:  
How come you don't have a girlfriend? I mean, your not too bad looking yourself...are you scared of girls?

For Angel(more of a comment):

Your awesome. I hope you and Sofi get married and have kids. Oh and don't let Bobby near your kids...he might corrupt them...(laughs) I'm kidding...

For Jerry:

How come you decided to settle down and have a family instead of being the way your brothers are?

For Jack:

You are so damn hot...Will you do me a favor and smack Bobby on the head real hard if he makes fun of you again? That would be hilarious...

"So, Bobby?" Brandy tried.

"Nu-huh. Answer your question." Bobby said.

Brandy groaned and mumbled something that said a lot like 'Jack'.

"Louder." Bobby said

Brandy gave him a look. If looks could kill, Bobby be dead 999,999,999,999 times by now. "Fine...Jack. There. Now Bobby?" Brandy questioned, blushing a bit.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'm just not the girlfriend type! And no I am not scared of girls! And I have had a girlfriend before, duh!"

"Hey, be nice to the people!" Brandy said. "Angel?"

"Hey, thanks. Yea, we're not letting him get around any of them unless we're there!" Angel joked

Bobby flipped Angel off and mumbled something that sounded like, 'gonna kick your ass'.

"Jer?"

"Well, I wanted to raise a family one day. I met, Camille, dated, got married and our little girls came along soon after. I wanted to protect them and all that, and being like my brothers, isn't exactly the right way to do it."

"Okay, good. Jack?"

Jack laughed. "Yea, of course I will! Thanks!"

Brandy laughed. "Okay, next up from..._Spottedstar106_. They ask:

Jack: I LOVE YOU!I THINK YOUR TOUNGE RING IS COOL!Anyway, when did you start your band?

Angel&Jerry: What do you think of Bobby's homosexuality taunts towards Jack?

"Jack?"

"I was in high school. About well, I tried to start it in 8th but it didn't really take off till 9th grade."

"Ang? Jer?"

"Stupid." Jerry said.

"Dumbass." Angel said.

Brandy smirked. "And there ya go. Hehe...Bobby?"

Bobby just shook his head as if saying, 'dumbass people, asking dumbass questions.' "I Like it like this so shut the hell up."

"WELL! We're out of time and questions! Whew! SO, this is the end! Sorry! Anyway, ask some more questions, and let me know if you want to know what happened with Bobby and Lyss in the locked room! And remember you can ask me questions too! Bye!" Brandy said

A/N: Sorry it took so long! But here you go:D REVIEW!


End file.
